Billy's Birthday
by Grusnoid
Summary: My first one shot. Takes place shortly after Only The Good Die Young. It's Billy's birthday, and Rebecca hasn't gotten him a gift yet. What will she get him? Read to find out.


Billy's Birthday

Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work of fiction. I in no way, shape, or form own Resident Evil. Resident Evil is the property of Capcom and Shinji Mikami. Please support the official release. I also do not own any of the other copyrighted material that appears in this story. All copyrighted material are the property of their respected owners.

A/N: Just a one shot I thought I would do to tide you over in between stories. Not a very original title I know, but it's right to the point. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Oh, and if you're wondering why I made Billy twenty six. The reason is, I have this looped into the main story line. It's common for people to say, that their the age their going to be. Rebecca is eighteen though. Just wanted to clear up the confusion. Enjoy.

Rebecca woke up in her new house, in the bed she shared with Billy. It was August 25th Billy's birthday, he was twenty six today. She looked at her boyfriend, climbed on top of his chest, and started messing with his bedhead.

"Wake up birthday boy."

Billy opened his eyes, and looked at the clock. He saw that it was 7:00 A.M. He grabbed Rebecca's wrists, to make her stop messing with his hair.

"Ugh. Just five more minutes please honey."

Rebecca wrangled her wrists, from Billy's hands. She laid on top of him, and started rubbing the stubble on his cheek.

"Oh come on Billy. Don't you want to have breakfast with me?" Rebecca said in a begging tone.

Billy's eyes lit up, when he heard breakfast. He thought about his options. Food, or sleep. He ultimately went with food.

"Okay you talked me into it. Why don't you go get breakfast ready, and I'll make the coffee." Billy said. As he motioned for Rebecca, to get off of him.

"That's more like it." Rebecca said as she kissed Billy, and got up.

Billy followed his girlfriend to the kitchen.

Rebecca knew Billy's weakness was food. It was a weakness she exploited quite well. Rebecca got out some sausage links, bacon, and pancake mix and started making breakfast. Billy made the coffee, he got out his premium gourmet blend. He liked to make the coffee, because whenever Rebecca made it he couldn't drink it. Billy never understood why Rebecca couldn't make coffee, but when she made it to him it was like drinking tar.

Rebecca had the food just about cooked. She turned to Billy, and said.

"I'll have breakfast ready in a bit Billy, could you set the table?"

"Okay dollface just let me grab some mugs."

Rebecca glared at Billy. "Billy you know I hate that pet name."

Billy saw this, and couldn't help but put a mischievous grin on his face. "I know that's why I use it."

"Fine I'll just call you Billy Goat then." Rebecca said, as she crossed her arms.

Billy shuddered when he heard that name. "That's low. You know I despise that name."

"I know that's why I use it."

Billy walked over to Rebecca, and put his hands on her face. The rough texture of his hands, was alien to Rebecca's smooth face. In a way, it was almost comforting.

"Truce?"

"I knew I would get to you. Truce." Rebecca said. As she hugged Billy, and got breakfast ready.

They sat down to breakfast. Billy poured sorghum on his pancakes, and started eating. Rebecca used maple syrup. She looked on with disgust, as Billy poured the syrup on. It was practically paste, in her mind.

"Billy how can you stand sorghum on your pancakes? It's gross."

Billy peered up at Rebecca."Because that watered down stuff, you call syrup tastes nasty."

She just rolled her eyes, and let out a disgruntled sigh. "It's grade B syrup, that's about as thick as it gets."

"And yet, it's still not thick enough." Billy said as he started to eat.

Rebecca started to cut up her pancake, into bite sized pieces. She watched as Billy ate in a rigid, military style. He barely moved, and when he did, the movements were restrained. Rebecca wondered how anyone ate like that. It looked uncomfortable. Then again, she wasn't in the military. She wanted to ask him, if it was uncomfortable to eat like that. Instead, she stuck to his present.

"Billy have you thought about what you want for your birthday?"

Billy looked at the way, the morning sun hit her. It cast light, to all the right places on her face. Adding definition to her cheeks, nose, and eyes. Even though they got out of bed a few minutes ago. She looked positively radiant.

"Babe as long as I'm sitting here with you, that's all I need for a gift."

"Your too sweet. There must be something you want."

Billy thought about what he wanted. He needed something, anything. He knew Rebecca wouldn't stop, until she knew what he wanted.

"Well now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yeah you know, man's best friend, a four legged companion, wet cold nose, fur."

"Dose it matter what breed?"

"As long it's not a small one, I'm fine with any breed."

Rebecca finished her breakfast. "Okay you just eat your breakfast, and I'm going to take a shower."

Rebecca got up, and bolted up the stairs.

Billy ate his breakfast, and drank his coffee. He waited a little bit, before he got up from his chair, and went to check on Rebecca. He saw Rebecca still didn't have a shirt on. She was wearing a bra, but no shirt. He leaned against the door frame, and checked her out a little. She was in really good shape. Her core had some definition, but it wasn't too defined. She had muscle, but still had a feminine figure. She wasn't too built, or too soft. She had a balance of tone, and a girlish figure. He watched as she got ready. She put her shoes, and a blue t-shirt on. She looked surprised to see him, and wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Hey Billy, just thought I would run to town and get a few things."

"Your getting me a dog aren't you?" Billy said. As he leaned in the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"What? No don't be silly. It's just that were running low on milk and some other things."

Rebecca tried to move past him, but he stood in the way. She continued to try, but Billy followed her every move. He caught her off guard, when he moved forward, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew she was done, and now had to talk to him.

"Rebecca your a terrible liar. Your going to get me a dog."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Unfortunately, yes you are. But you were never cut out for lying."

Rebecca was offended by this, and broke out of Billy's grip. She turned to face him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you come off as sweet and innocent. But that's what attracted me to you in the first place."

Rebecca now knew how to escape Billy. He had made the ultimate blunder, in reminding her of her outward appearance.

"I know it gets you to do things around here."

"Yeah besides food, that's another weakness of mine you exploit. That puppy dog look you give me."

"Hmm. Like this."

Rebecca gave him the look. The big eyes, the pouting lips, the sad look she had. Billy couldn't resist, it was too cute.

"Okay, you win. Go to town."

"Thank you, Billy Goat." Rebecca said, as she ran out the bedroom door.

Billy shouted down the hall. "Hey we had a truce! And don't forget to take a gun with you!"

Ever since the Spencer estate. Billy started collecting guns. He and Barry became quick friends. Barry even got him to join the NRA, when he passed through on his way to Canada. Rebecca Didn't like the idea, of her boyfriend becoming John Rambo. But she allowed Billy to continue to collect. That is, until Billy started making her carry a gun on her. Whenever she left the house, by herself. At first she went ballistic. But then as Billy explained why, she began to understand. She still didn't like the idea, but went along with it. After all both Billy and her were part of an anti Umbrella movement. They could be watching, and waiting. Rebecca grabbed a Colt M1911A1, put it in her purse, and got into Billy's black '85 Ford Bronco . She drove to a local kennel, and walked in the door. A man behind the counter looked at her, and walked over from behind the desk.

"Welcome how may I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for a dog for my boyfriend."

"Well did he specify what breed he wanted?"

"Knowing him something big."

The man got out from behind the desk, and walked toward the kennels. "Well if you will follow me I think I have a breed for you."

Rebecca followed the man, back into the kennels.

The first place they went to was the Mastiff subsection. Rebecca looked at the large dogs, and their jowls. She knew she didn't want a Mastiff, but was polite to the man as they walked through.

"These are our large dogs, now if you want protection. There is no breed more loyal, then the mastiff."

"I don't want drool all over my house though. I saw Turner and Hooch."

They traveled to the German Shepherds next. Rebecca hated German Shepherds, ever since she was little. The memory of one in particular, put her off the breed forever.

"Well how about the German Shepherd? Smart, loyal, and no drool."

"I never liked German Shepherds, my friend had one. He was named Tippy, and he would always bark at me. He almost bit me one time."

The man decided to try his favorite breed. They walked over to the Rottweilers.

"Well how about the Rottweiler? They are a good matured dog, and if you and your boyfriend ever want to start a family. They will guard your children till their dying breath."

"Really?"

The man saw that as a good sign, and decided to tell Rebecca about his experience.

"Oh yes, I had a Rottweiler when I was a boy. I was playing in my yard one day, when a strange man tried to abduct me. Timber, my Rottweiler blind sided the man and stood on his his chest growling at him."

"What happened after that?"

"My dad called the police and they hauled the man to jail."

"Wow! Now I noticed that there are two different coats for these dogs."

"Yes the coarse coat is the traditional look. It is obtained through breeding with a Doberman."

Rebecca heard the word Doberman, and was reminded of the Cerberi. How they chased her, and Billy through the Arklay woods. She wanted nothing to do with that.

"What about the other?"

"That is the soft coat, normally a hard look to find on the breed. It is obtained through breeding two Rottweiler's together."

"Then why is it so hard to find?"

"Because the coarse is the preferred look."

Rebecca was relieved that the soft coat, had no Doberman in it.

"I'll take a soft coat."

"Certainly, Male or Female?"

"Male."

"How old?"

"Six months at least."

The man walked up to a rack, and grabbed a collar, and a leash. He opened the crate, of a six month old Rottweiler pup. He put the collar on, and walked him over to Rebecca. Rebecca knelled down to pet the animal.

"Oh, aren't you just a cutie." Rebecca said as she scratched behind the dog's ears

The dog started to lick Rebecca's face.

"Well aren't you just affectionate."

"Ms. if you will follow me to the front desk. Their are some forms that need to be filled out, and the fee you owe."

The man took the dog to the front desk, and started grabbing papers. Rebecca followed the man and got out a pen.

"Okay first off I'm going to need you to sign these papers."

"Alright." Rebecca said as she signed the papers.

"Here are the dog's papers, showing that he is a pure bread Rottweiler. And here is the bill." The man said, as he handed Rebecca everything.

Rebecca looked at the bill and saw it was $1,500.

"Do you take checks?"

"Sorry Ms. but it's against policy."

"How about a debit card?"

"Yes, it's just as good as cash."

Rebecca called the bank and told them to take the limit off her card. She handed the man her card. After he swiped it, he handed her card back.

"Congratulations, you are now the owner of a Rottweiler." The man said as he extended his hand.

"Thank you for all your help." Rebecca said as she shook his hand.

Rebecca got the dog in the suv, and drove back to the house. She got home and had the dog wait outside the door.

Rebecca walked in the house, and shouted. "Billy I'm back!"

"I'm in the living room!"

Rebecca brought the dog in the house, and called for Billy. Billy got up, and walked to Rebecca.

"Happy birthday Billy!" Rebecca said, as she revealed the Rottweiler.

Billy looked at the dog, and was in awe. He hadn't seen a live Rottweiler in ages.

"Rebecca. You didn't have to get me a Rottweiler."

Rebecca heard this, and thought she wasted her money.

"You hate him don't you?"

"No, I love him. I haven't had a Rottweiler since I was ten."

"What was it's name?"

"Greg."

Rebecca couldn't help but giggle a little, at the thought of a Rottweiler being called Greg.

"That's kind of a weird name."

Billy just ignored it. "So did you name him?"

"No I didn't, I thought I would let you do it. It is your birthday after all."

"I'll call him Hudson."

"Like the river huh."

"Yup. You like that name Hudson?" Billy asked the dog. As he scratched Hudson's ears.

Hudson started to lick Billy's face.

Billy laughed, as he tried to get away, from Hudson's affection. "Well he certainly is affectionate."

Rebecca came up from behind, and wrapped her arms around Billy's torso. She whispered in his ear. "You know Hudson is only part one of your gift."

Billy raised an eyebrow. He turned around to face Rebecca. "Oh, and what's the other part?"

"Why don't you come to the bedroom and find out?" Rebecca said. As she kissed Billy, and walked to the bedroom.

"Oh." Billy said, as he followed Rebecca.

Billy and Rebecca went into the bedroom, and shut the door behind them. Hudson laid in front of the door, and took a nice long nap.

A/N: I'll have the new story up, next Tuesday. I have hit a brick wall in my writing. Kinda. What happened is, I have finished some stories, and I kinda don't have an Idea of what to do. I guess I'm worried that all I can write is R.E., and once I have fished that lake out, well I will have no were left to turn. It's a comfort zone problem, and I just have to man up, and think of some new categories. I'm trying to think of new categories to write in, like anime, and stuff like that. So I am just pondering, at this point. This isn't the end of my writing. It's just that I'm trying to broaden the scope of my writing, to something other than R.E. So yeah, it's the beginning of a new era for me. Don't worry, I'll still butcher the R.E. universe beyond recognition. It's just now I'm bringing my brand of "ultra violence", to new universes. Maybe. (Ten points to whoever gets that reference that is in quotes.) Anyway. You read it! Now you can't unread it! Peace.

P.S. To All Readers/Fans/Authors/People who have an account.

I'm holding auditions for my parody series. The Failcenaires. And I want you! To be apart of it. ^_^ I'm looking for fanboys, and fangirls. People who are willing to be made fun of, and fall into the pit of the fan clichés. (Like fangirls being too clingy. Fanboys being total perverts. Ect. Ect.) Anyway if you want to be apart of this, send me a P.M., and describe your fan persona. I'll try my best to incoperate you into the story. And you'll be hiding your face in public, before you know it. Lol. So start sending in those auditions. Oh before I forget. The deadline for chapter one auditions, is the 17th of this month.


End file.
